Happy Birthday Katie!
by imnevertellingwhoiam
Summary: Travis has been crushing on Katie...what will happen on her birthday? Tratie fluff and sadness. May be OOC. AU. Rated T cuz im paranoid Cute oneshot for all of you.


**Authors Note: Since I am not worthy of taking on three full stories, I decided to make a cute oneshot for all you Tratie fans out there. Enjoy!**

didnr

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's Characters.**

**Travis's POV**

** "**Dude! This is going to be so awesome!" That, my friends was my not-as-great-as-me twin brother, Connor Stoll speaking. Im Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes (who by the way is the most awesomest god ever), and the co-head counselor of the Hermes cabin.

Right now, Connor and I were doing a prank on Demeter's cabin. We were going to give their whole cabin a makeover. First, we would sprinkle pesticides on the whole cabin, put chocolate bunnies on the roof, and then use magical plant killers to kill all their plants.

Why? Demeter is the rival of Hermes. _Right? _ "Travis! Come on! We're already prepared to prank. I could hear the hoots and chants coming from my half-siblings.

"Um, I'll be right there," I said as I sighed. Running out the door into the warm, crispy night, I felt more relaxed. My curly brown hair flew in the wind, and soon, I found myself in front of the Demeter cabin.

Connor tossed me a spray can of pesticide and some plant killers. Now that we were actually doing the prank, I felt jittery. _Jittery? I never felt jittery... Okay, get rid of that._

_You are Travis Stoll and you are the master prankster of Hermes. You do_**_ NOT _**_get jittery. _

I finally brought myself to spray, and the moment I heard the _pssh _sound, I cringed.

I stopped, and couldn't bring myself to do it. It was just too hard, but I wasn't sure why.

As I looked around, I realized that even if **I **didn't spray, things would still be destroyed.

The rest of my siblings fiercely sprayed everything, dousing it in the pungent smell.

Connor came over to talk to me. "Man, Travis! Awesome prank right? I did something special for them so when they walk out the door th-" He must have realized I wasn't spraying or destroying.

'Why aren't you destroying?" His question scared me. If I told him about what I was feeling about this prank he would laugh. Call it a joke, or worse, tease me. So I lied.

"Not feeling well. Must be the plant killers and pesticide smell." He nodded, and I walked back to our cabin. I fell on my bed, and opened my Greek textbook. There was a piece of paper in there. When I opened it, it read **KG's B-day on Fri.**

Friday? But tomorrow is Friday. That means they've killed her cabin the night before her

birthday. My mind drifted to Katie's birthday gift, and I remembered how great it was, especially since I didn't steal it.

My eyes drooped from being around the warm blankets, and I slowly let go to the dreams that awaited me.

_I ran through the woods, the dense trees surrounded me as I raced with the other team's flag in hand. They tried to jump me, but I was too fast. _

_Swinging my sword, I let out a battle cry and knocked three guys out. One remained._

_We locked eyes, and our swords clashed. He swiped my cheek, and warm blood oozed from the cut._

_Cringing slightly, I raised my sword only to find that he had stabbed me with his dagger._

_"Uuhhhh..."_

_He laughed, "Travis Stoll, thought you could beat me? I know you liked Katie, but this much?" It was then that I realized it was Katie's crush, Anthony._

_I stifled a cry as he stepped on my chest. "Well, I know we're not supposed to kill...but I'm just guessing your the exception." He raised his sword, and I readied myself for death._

_Everything went black._

I woke up, and nearly screamed, thinking I was dead. I was glad to find I was still in the Hermes cabin, and I nearly was happy.

You know, besides the fact that this world is even shitter than my dreams. Everyone else was gone, so they must be at breakfast. I grabbed Katie's gift, and ran out.

When I got to the pavilion, I expected quiet, only to find it a shouting match. Connor was arguing with Chiron and Katie, while the rest of Hermes was shouting at Demeter. "Travis, bro, help me out here."

"L-Look Katie, we're sorry. Ok?" I looked at the ground.

**Katie's POV**

"L-Look Katie, we're sorry. Ok?" Travis looked at the ground. He really looked genuinely sorry for what he did. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Anger surged through my veins. Of course. He was just faking.

"TRAVIS! YOU AND YOUR CABIN RAN OUT OF CHANCES A LONG TIME AGO. AND NOW YOUR FAKING ABOUT HOW YOUR'E SORRY? UGH! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him.

**Travis's POV**

She hates me? I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't.

"H-here Katie. H-happy birthday," I handed her the gift.

Running, I wasn't sure where to go. All I knew was, anywhere other than here.

**Katie's POV**

I was shocked. Travis Stoll ran off **crying**, right after **he **gave **me** a **birthday present.**

"Well, are you going to open your present?"

I gently opened the small box, so careful that you would think it was a bomb. Inside lay a beautiful necklace, made to look like flowers a vines made the outside, with a delicate heart in the middle

I almost died as I read it, ** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! LOVE, TRAVIS.**

"I need to find him."

I searched for an hour to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. Unless...the woods.

He was there, sitting on a boulder, staring the opposite way. "Travis? Im sorry."

He didn't move a inch, but I did. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and he sighed. "Don't cry. Look, your right. You should hate me." It broke my heart as he said this, and it just made me cry harder. He wrapped his arms around me, and my body shook in response.

"I don't hate you Travis. I...," I don't know why I did it but I gently pressed my lips to his. His face was shocked, but he gently melted into it. When we finally broke apart for air, I managed to break the silence.

"Best birthday present ever."

He laughed, and that's the best sound I've ever heard.

**Travis's POV**

_Swinging my sword, I let out a battle cry and knocked three guys out. One remained._

_We locked eyes, and our swords clashed. He swiped my cheek, and warm blood oozed from the cut._

_I retaliated, and used the disarming maneuver I had learned years ago. _**_CLANG!_**

_He grunted, and I finished him off by knocking him out._

_I_ _ran back to where my team was, and they cheered. Today's winner got a chocolate trophy with candy, and it was delicious. But it was what happened after that made the night the best._

_ Katie kissed me right before lights out_

I guess dreams do come true. I can say that as a fact, being a demigod and all.

Although I do find it weird that Anthony disappeared from camp. Never showed up for breakfast, and no one could find him anywhere...

**And that's the end of the story folks! Hope you liked it. **

**- 1MN3V3RT3LL1N9WH01AM**


End file.
